Two Beasts
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Dealing with his Werehog self for a few months, Sonic's life turns upside down when he meets another beast who as been similarly cursed. Not to mention this beast is someone he knows very well... Note: This fic is extremely Sonaze (Sonic X Blaze). Rated T for mild swears and violence, but not very much.
1. Day 1: Blaze Returns

Two Beasts

**HOORAH FOR SONAZE I DON'T OWN ANYONE! Oh, and by the way, this doesn't take anything (Well, except for one thing) from the Sonic Unleashed plot.**

Day 1

Sonic woke up with his back against a tree.

Now, NORMALLY this would be regarded with concern, since most people would freak the Hell out if they woke up in some random forest, not to mention waking up in the Forest of the Beast, but this was actually normal routine for Sonic these days.

His reasoning? He was the Beast.

The residents of Station Square all knew about the Beast. He had never been seen, mostly because they were too scared to actually go in the forest, but He had been heard. Everyone was too scared to enter that place, so they put up signs advising people to stay away.

Every night, Sonic snuck to the Forest of Beast before dusk, making sure nobody saw him. There, he reverted to his Werehog form, thus creating the Beast. Then, at dawn, he woke up as a regular hedgehog and quickly ran back to his house, getting as much sleep as he could before getting up again. Yes, Sonic's friends, and Amy, all thought about Sonic's lack of sleep lately. But none of them managed to make the connection that the Beast only showed up at night, never when Sonic's around. He really couldn't get sleep when he's in his Werehog form, he's nocturnal then after all, so he just tried to cope with it the best he could.

Sonic got up, yawning as he did, and quickly began the run back to his house. After a couple of minutes, he was out of the Forest of the Beast and jumping into his bed again, really for some more sleep…

… Well, at least before his phone rang.

Sonic groaned angrily and got up out of bed, trudging with heavy steps over to his phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone, trying his best not to sound tired.

"I hope I didn't wake you up from your apparently needed sleep, Sonic." said a familiar voice on the phone, a chuckle following after.

"Oh, hey Blaze. What gives? The Sol Emeralds missing or something?"

"Not exactly, I have them right here. I figured out how to use them. I'm, right now, standing in the middle of Station Square."

"Really?" Awesome." Sonic followed that sentence with a yawn, finding difficult to express joy at the moment.

"Well, I could use a tour of the place. You mind?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'll be right there."

"Thanks." Sonic could have sworn that he heard Blaze yawn right after.

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really much of a morning person. Anyways, see you there. Bye."

"Bye." Sonic then hung up the phone as he struggled the process of remembering what just happened. After a few minutes, he finally remembered the entire thing, shaking off his drowsiness. But the thought that stood out the most was one thing Blaze said. _I'm, right now, standing in the middle of Station Square,_ she had said. That meant she was _here._ Finally, Blaze had managed to come back without putting both their worlds in jeopardy. At this realization, Sonic got up and headed out the door, racing down to the middle of Station Square. Soon, he saw the lavender cat standing exactly where she said she was. Sonic screeched to a halt before he hit her, then composed himself. "What do you know, you weren't lying." he said, a grin on his face.

"Who said I was lying? Nice to see you in person again, Sonic." said Blaze, an identical smile appearing on her face. The two shook hands, both happy to see each other again after so long. Blaze hadn't changed a bit.

"Alright, where would you like to start the tour, your highness?" Sonic asked, following with a mocking bow to Blaze.

"Hm, I'm not sure… Race you to Cream's!" said Blaze, dashing off immediately after.

"Oh, no fair!" Sonic called after her, taking off in pursuit after. As soon as he caught up, he dashed ahead of Blaze, thinking that she was now struggling to keep up. "Not so fast without advantages, huh Kitty Kat?" he said to himself, not noticing the trail of flames that had quickly caught up with him.

"Think again, Blue Blur!" yelled Blaze, now right next to him. Sonic looked at her in surprise-She hadn't been _that _fast last time!-then smiled.

"Oh, it's on Kitty Kat!" he yelled back at her, as he watched her smile back. It remained like this for some time, the two running neck in neck, until they were on the home stretch. As soon as she crossed the finish line-A tree directly in front of Cream's house-Blaze skidded to a stop. Sonic… Well, he wasn't so lucky. He had ended the race by face planting onto the ground because of some random stick.

"I'm pretty sure that was a tie, Blue Blur." smugly said Blaze, looking down at the hedgehog before he rose to his feet.

"I guess so. When did you get so fast, Kitty Kat?" asked Sonic as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, sometimes it gets boring standing at a dusty old altar, guarding the most powerful emeralds that my world has ever seen! I've gotta do something, and running just seems like the perfect thing to do." explained Blaze, looking around. "Well, this place hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Yeah, it's almost the same thing you saw last time. Except that Tails expanded his workshop and Faker moved here." said Sonic, who knew that Blaze had pretty much met everyone who lived here. She pointed over to a house between Cream's and Shadow's, right across from his house.

"That's were I'll be staying for a while. Looks like I'm Cream's new neighbor."

"Yeah, and mine Kitty Kat. My house is right across from there." said Sonic with a smirk.

"Really? Isn't that a coincidence, Blue Blur. Anyways, how is everybody? I'm dying to know how Cream is." she asked Sonic, starting to walk down the road once more. Sonic began walking side by side with her.

"Not too bad, actually. Egghead hasn't struck since your last visit, not to mention everyone's busy with other things. Tails has been in his workshop most of the time, working on some new project of his. I swear, if that kid stays in there for one more day, he's going to turn into Gollum!" stated Sonic, earning a laugh from Blaze.

"Marine's been busy too, maybe we'll have to deal with two Gollums!" she said, both of them laughing. "What about Amy?"

"Obsessive, as usual. Once I found her hiding in my closet! She was standing there, saying that she dropping her IPod in there, which I saw in her pocket immediately afterwards, being the incredibly perceptive person I am." Sonic proudly said, earning an eyebrow raise from Blaze.

"Uh huh."

"… Will you believe after she started smothering me to death?"

"Now _that _sounds about right." she said with a chuckle.

"Knux has basically been the same hot headed, gullible, loud mouthed… Dare I go on? Guardian he's always been. Shadow, Rouge and Silver really haven't done anything of notice lately, and finally, Cream has been doing all sorts of stuff. Helping out her Mom, hanging out with Amy, playing with Cheese… But mostly she's been helping Tails." after he finally finished saying what everyone had been doing for the past while, he looked up ahead of the path. As fate may have it, they were right in front of the Forest of the Beast.

"Hey, what's with all the signs around here?" asked Blaze, looking slightly confused.

"That's the Forest of the Beast. You _don't_ want to go in there." Blaze looked at him, still looking confused.

"Why not? I'm sure you of all people could handle this… Beast, I guess."

"Well, truth be told, nobody's really supposed to be in there in the first place. Not even me. Before, people came in and out of that forest all the time, even though they weren't supposed to. I guess the Beast just… I don't know, scared them away. Nobody goes in there anymore." Blaze looked at him again.

"So… Nobody _ever _goes into that forest? There's, I don't know, no psychos who decided to live in there?" she asked, putting a bit of edge into her voice.

"No, there's not a living thing in there, except for the Beast." Sonic decided not to tell her that he was the Beast, that would just freak her out.

"Hm. Okay then." said Blaze, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. For a moment, Sonic could see the Blaze he had first met standing in front of him, not to the Blaze he had come to know. After a while, Sonic finished showing Blaze around, and by the time they had returned, it was already late afternoon. Cream, who had been outside playing with Cheese, saw him and Blaze coming up the path and immediately ran over and hugged her. That was when Sonic decided to take his leave, saying goodbye to Blaze and returning to his bed. He had to be ready for tonight, no matter who had come into town. After all, it would be just like any other night of dealing with being a Werehog…

… Right?

**R&R!**


	2. Night 1: Meeting B

**0_0' Only a few minutes after I upload this, and I already have a follow? NEW RECORD! *CONFETTI* Anyways, in response to the reviews:**

**1: Huh. I've never heard of such a story. But if there is one that's similar, news to me!**

**2 & 3: Thankies.**

Night 1

Sonic prowled his forest, making sure there were no intruders. If he heard a stick snap or a footstep, he would immediately growl in order to scare them out. Just another ordinary night/day for him. Well, except the nagging fact that Blaze had come back after being away for so many months… Truth be told, he was probably the one who had missed her the most. Sonic sat down for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. She was a powerful fighter he had met years ago. She had come from another world. That world had an Eggman too. It also had its own version of the Chaos Emeralds, known as the Sol Emeralds. Blaze was the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was a lavender cat who used fire. They had met 3 or 4 times before (Or 5, maybe she was Percival or something, they _did _look alike), each time resulting in her leaving again. She had come back. She stayed in the house across from his own house. She had the 'insomnia' too (Well, at least he didn't really have insomnia). She was pretty. Did that mean he had a crush on her? No, it didn't. Well, at least he thought so… Sonic clutched his head, failing to make complete sense of this.

The sound of a twig snapping nearby brought him back to his senses.

Sonic was immediately on his feet and alert, letting out a low growl as he tried to pinpoint the source. He was granted with silence. He sat back down, surely it was his imagination. Just because Blaze was acting strange in front of his forest didn't mean she meant to come investigate it at night. There wasn't anyone there. It was just his ears playing tricks on him.

Another snap.

It was nothing. Nobody had invaded his forest. If they did, they would be much more noise.

Another snap, followed by a few leaves rustling and soft crunches.

That's it, someone was screwing with him. Sonic got up and growled loudly, hoping to scare his opponent away, as he always did. His growl was immediately followed by… Another growl?

There were no other Werebeasts in Station Square. Maybe it was just a wolf, or something? Yeah, a wolf. That he could handle. No problem. No, wait, this thing sounded bigger than a wolf. A bear? He had never seen one come into his forest.

Then it stepped into the moonlight.

Another Werebeast.

It looked a lot different than him, except for a few similarities. It was a bit smaller than him, but still was almost at his height. It was a strange, plum/dark purple color with a few streaks of violet here and there. It had strangely familiar yellow eyes and the same length claws and fangs he had. Its tail swished around dangerously, which left Sonic wondering if it could also use its tail as a weapon. "So… The famous Beast of Station Square. Glad I get to meet you." said the other Werebeast in a gruff voice. Even though it was hard to tell, he figured out that this Werebeast was female. He had known of no other Werebeasts, much less a female Werebeast.

"Yeah? You new around here?" Sonic responded, in a slightly deeper voice than the female Werebeast.

"Yes. Just came into town, actually."

"I thought so. Maybe you should get this through your skull. This is _my _territory. People like _you_ don't come here. You got that, Werebeast?" he growled at the Werebeast.

"Hmph. Were_cat_, if you must know. And back home, I took whatever territory I wanted." she scoffed at him. Sonic was really starting to lose his patience with this Werecat…

"Yeah? Well Kitty Kat, this isn't your home, wherever that is. And this is _MY _territory." Sonic watching as Miss Werecat got a shocked expression.

"K-kitty Kat? Why did you call me that?"

"Well because you're a Werecat, obviously." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. Miss Werecat got her angry expression back almost immediately.

"Look, why don't we just…" she paused for a moment, as if the next word was too horrible to say, "…_ Share_ the territory, then there'll be no problem."

"No, there's one problem. I… Can't share my territory."

"And why not?" Sonic found himself at a blank. Should he tell Miss Werecat that he was really Sonic the Hedgehog? She had probably heard of him though…

"Look, that doesn't matter."

"Well if it doesn't matter, we can share the territory."

"… Fine." Sonic looked at the ground. As much as it troubled him that this Werecat could discover his secret, it would be nice to see someone who was in the same Hell he was in.

"Good. Glad you agreed, or you may have had to pay the price." Sonic finally noticed Miss Werecat's tail pointed directly at his heart. So it _could _be used as a weapon.

"Hmph. You were planning to kill me if I didn't agree."

"Well you wanted to kill me anyway. Let's just call it even. Or, maybe we're tied…" she said with a smug smile, showing off her fangs. Sonic suddenly had a flashback to the morning, specifically, his race with Blaze.

"_I'm pretty sure that was a tie, Blue Blur._" she had said those words with the exact same smile. Did Miss Werecat spy on them?

"I don't tie with anyone. Nobody can keep up with me-"Sonic immediately stopped. He had given too much information.

"Is that so? Anyway, you can call me… Well, B, I guess. What about you?" Sonic glared at B.

"… S." yeah, S sounded about right. There were tons of guys in Station Square whose name started with S, not to mention his.

"Alright, nice to meet you S." Sonic turned around and began to walk away. After a few moments of silence, Sonic heard B's footsteps plodding after him.

After a few minutes, Sonic and B were both sitting at the base of a tree, snacking on some berries they had found. "Alright, how old are you?" asked B. It had been her idea to learn a little more about each other. S he picked up a few more berries and eagerly ate them.

"15. What about you? after saying this, Sonic turned his head slightly and looked at B. She reminded him of _someone_, but he just couldn't pinpoint who.

"Huh, I'm a year younger. 14." responded B, not noticing that he was looking at her.

"Yeah, I guessed that. After all, you _are _shorter than me." B scowled at this.

"Well, sometimes it helps. Anyways, what kind of Werebeast are you? You already know that I'm a Werecat." Sonic frowned at this. There were only three hedgehogs whose names started with S. Faker, Silver and himself. He _really _hoped that she wouldn't guess anything…

"Werehog." he answered after a moment's hesitation. B was about to follow up to this before they heard voices. It sounded like some kids who were trying to prove that the Beast didn't exist. Sonic scowled at this and was about to get up when B stopped him.

"Wait. I've got this." she whispered. Then, in attempt to scare them away, she howled. They heard the kids panicked voices, then followed by another kid, who was obviously the leader, saying that it was just a wolf. Sonic heard B swear under her breath, then she turned around and motioned for him to stay there. She raced off immediately afterwards. He heard the kids frightened screams, then he heard something strange. Curious, he tiptoed towards the area and got a shock.

B _was _scaring them away. But she was using fire to do it.

Blaze had been the only person he'd ever seen use fire (Well, in Mobius at least). Now he meets some new Werebeast who just _happens_ to use fire too? As soon as the kids ran away, B stopped the flames and smiled. Sonic quickly ran back to the tree they had been at (luckily he kept his speed) and pretended that he had been there the entire time. B calmly walked back over a few minutes later, sitting back down. "There. Took care of them. I highly doubt that they'll be back again." she said, sighing. Sonic just looked at her.

"Hey… Do you know a guy named Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked, he wanted to be sure that she didn't.

"Blue Blur? Yeah, I know him." Sonic's mind froze. Blaze _always_ called him Blue Blur. Was B… No, that's impossible. B wasn't Blaze, no matter what crazy thoughts went on in his mind.

"Okay then…" Sonic looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn. "Well, it's time for me to turn in." B looked at him.

"Really? Then I'm turning in for the night too." she said back, a smile on her face.

"Alright then. Other side of the tree." Sonic pointed around to the other side.

"What, you think I'll try to kill you in your sleep?" asked B, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not sure if you forgot already, but you were going to kill me if I didn't agree with you. I can't say that I completely trust you yet." B sighed at this, then moved over to the other side of the tree. Sonic made himself comfortable on his side, looking up at the sky once more.

"Goodnight S." he heard B murmur. Clearly she was very tired.

"Night B." he said back to her, but she was already asleep. Sonic closed his eyes, ready for a nice nap before he had to wake up again.

After a while, Sonic woke up. He was back to normal, as usual. He sleepily looked to the other side of the tree, wanting to see who B really was. But he couldn't.

She was already gone. The only thing that he noticed was that the grass around where she was sleeping was singed, as if something had burned it. B. She must have woken up first, then made a run for it. Now it was time for him to do the same. Trying to stay awake the best that he could, Sonic got up and ran back to his house, jumping into bed once more.

For the rest of his sleeping time, he dreamed about B.

**R&R!**


	3. Day 2: Who is B?

**Geez, I guess I can't really call myself a rookie writer anymore, since I'm obsessed with writing…**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**1: Thanks, and while no one but me knows what goes on inside Blazes mind right now, I can say this. She definitely thought something was very strange and familiar about S. And as for Sonic… Well, he's having an argument with his brain right now.**

**2: Of course I will.**

**3: Well, he's having an argument with his brain about if he likes Blaze or not at the moment, so he really didn't notice/pay attention to all that stuff for more than five seconds.**

Day 2

Sonic finally woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. As if he was repeating the previous day, he groaned and yanked himself out of bed. "Who is it?" he called down, still very tired.

"It's Tails, Sonic!" Sonic woke up a little more once he heard the voice of his longtime friend. Slowly, he went down the stairs and opened the door. Sure enough, there was the fox himself. So he _didn't _turn into Gollum.

"Hey Tails. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Sonic yawned afterwards. Tails raised an eyebrow at this.

"Morning-It's the middle of the afternoon, Sonic. Are you feeling okay?" asked Tails, clearly concerned. The middle of the afternoon? Just _how _long had he been awake last night? Then all of the night before came rushing back into his memory, finally waking him up.

"Uh, I'm fine Tails. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well for one, you hadn't come out of your house all day, so I was getting worried. Also, I wanted for you to see the upgraded Tornado! Cream told me that Blaze was in town, so why don't you invite her to come as well?" Sonic groaned in his mind about this. But since it meant so much to Tails…

"Sure, I'll come. I'll get Blaze too." He decided not to mention that Blazes house was right across the street and Tails could have easily gone and got her by himself.

"Alright, I'll see you there Sonic!" with that, Tails turned and headed back towards his house. Sonic yawned once more and then walked over to Blazes house. He knocked on the door only to be responded with a groan.

"Who is it…?" he heard Blaze ask.

"It's Sonic, Kitty Kat. Tails wants us at his place. You remember where that is?"

"Yeah…" Sonic heard Blaze yawn.

"Alright, head there once you're awake, okay?"

"Okay… Why does Tails want us this early in the morning?"

"Well, according to him, it's the middle of the afternoon. Anyways, I'll see you there." Sonic then walked away from Blaze's house, heading to Tails's. While he was walking, he thought about the night before. Specifically, B. Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar to him? Alright, now it was time to think. What did he know about her already? Firstly, she's a girl. That was the most obvious to him. Number two, she's a Werecat. Three, she's purple. Four, she's 14. Five, she can use fire. Six, she's knows him. Seven, she almost freaked out when he called her Kitty Kat. And finally, eight, she calls herself B. Who did he know who had those traits… Nothing. He was still half asleep. He couldn't think straight. With a start, he realized that he was directly in front of Tails's house. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice that he had already arrived. He slowly walked inside Tails workshop to see the tornado sitting out in the open. Tails last told him that he was just adding a boost or something. Soon, he saw Tails standing there, marveling at his creation.

"Oh, hi Sonic! Where's Blaze?" Tails said, finally noticing his friend.

"She just woke up. She's getting ready." said Sonic. Just then, Blaze walked inside with a yawn.

"Hi Tails…" she said, still half asleep. Soon Tails started talking about all the new features that he had put into the tornado, but Sonic didn't really hear most of it. Why, you ask?

Because he had fallen asleep. Tails only noticed that he has asleep when he finished explaining. With a frown, he turned to his friends. "WAKE UP!" he yelled to them. Sonic immediately woke up.

"DAH!" he yelled, only to notice that Blaze had fallen asleep too. Why was she so tired? After a few more moments of listening to Tails, they were done. Sonic and Blaze both walked out from Tails's house and began to walk back to their houses. Both were still extremely tired, dragging their feet along the way. Neither of them noticed the small pond right ahead of them. I think you know where this is going… Both of them fell into the pond with a great splash.

"Well _that _woke me up!" yelled Blaze as she returned to the surface. Sonic nodded in agreement. Both of them got out from the pond and continued on their way, still quiet. "Hey Sonic? Why are you always so tired?" Blaze asked, breaking the silence. Sonic would have froze if it wouldn't have been so suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" he responded.

"Meh, I'm just curious."

"Well… I've got stuff to do at night, so I can only sleep when it's super late."

"Oh." Sonic could have sworn that Blaze looked slightly disappointed. That was when he noticed that she had a bruise on her wrist.

"Uh, Blaze? When did you get that bruise?" he asked. Blaze went wide eyed for a moment, then calmed down.

"Oh, I, uh, tripped and fell." she responded, stuttering slightly. Before Sonic had a chance to respond, they had arrived at their houses. Blaze turned and headed into her house, with Sonic doing the same. He sat down onto his couch as soon as he entered, thinking. It was getting close to dusk already, but he needed to think. Blaze was acting strange. He _knew _B was somebody he knew, but he couldn't figure out whom exactly. Sonic then realized something. Blaze had asked why he was so tired, but he didn't ask her why. Sonic then decided that he would ask her tomorrow and went back to war against his mind. It was screaming that he liked Blaze, but he was fighting back. While battling, he looked up at the sky.

And waited for the moon to rise.

**Yay for double updates! (Crystal: Yeah, that's cuz you had nothing better to do.) Shut it Crystal. Anyways, R&R! (Crystal: I see… I see… A slow creativity day with nothing else to fill it.)**


	4. Night 2: A Stupid Fight

**Oh God I'm sorry this is so late. We just had a huge thunderstorm and the power went out for a while. Why am I so obsessed with writing this story? The past 4 things I've worked on are all from this story (Of course, this chapter is the fourth). Is something blocking my creativity or something? (Crystal: Yeah, it's called Idiot Syndrome!) YOU DIE NOW. (Crystal: *Makes a run for it*) C'MERE YA LITTLE DEMON! I'LL-*Quartz: Idiots… Well, I guess I'll take control and respond to the reviews… ***

**1: *Quartz: *Chuckles* Sonic is quite the idiot in this story for not realizing anything, isn't he? And Light, Crystal and I have all done the same thing many times… Light once spent the entire day reading and looking up Sonaze on DeviantArt.***

**2: *Quartz: Thank you, and there (Unfortunately) will be much more dialogue in the next chapter, since Light proclaims it will be a bit more dramatic then usual.***

Night 2

Sonic walked up to the tree he and B had previously met. She would most likely come here first, and then he would ask her the question he wanted to know the most.

Who was she?

It wasn't dusk yet, so Sonic was still normal. Surely B would transform before him when dusk came and- Sonic's brain then starting giving him ideas again. Since dusk had not yet arrived, he would hide. His original plan wasn't far off, since B _would_ probably come to the tree first. But she wouldn't have transformed yet. And then he would finally be able to see who she was. Sonic mentally thanked his brain before going back to war against it, then hid in some nearby bushes. Then exactly what his brain had told him to do. Wait.

Five minutes later, Sonic was almost ready to have a mental breakdown. Where was she? Sonic was about to step out from the bushes when he saw it.

A figure, walking calmly towards the tree.

Sonic immediately stopped getting up and waited to see who it was. Whoever it was took their sweet time getting there, but when they stepped into his line of sight he was shocked.

It was Blaze.

His mind mocking him for not figuring it out, Sonic watched as she looked around for a moment, then sat down at the base of the tree. He watched her look up and the sky, still not believing what he was seeing. He argued back at his brain, telling it that Blaze had probably just forgotten his warning, came in from the back and decided to simply check the place out. But his mind decided something too.

It said 'March up out from those bushes and act surprised to see her, let's see what happens then?'. And who was Sonic to disobey his mind? "B-Blaze?!" he managed to stutter out, Blaze immediately getting up and staring in shock at Sonic, who had appeared to come out of nowhere.

"Sonic?!" she replied, equally astonished to see her friend here.

"What are YOU doing here?!" they both asked at exactly the same time.

"Oh, I, uh, came to, uh, investigate the place." nervously answered Blaze, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"M-me too." responded Sonic, who couldn't really think of a different excuse due to his mind firing imaginary cannons at him. The two awkwardly looked away from each other and stared at the ground. But if one of them was going to say anything afterwards, they didn't get the chance.

Because, at that very moment, dusk fell.

Sonic immediately felt light headed, his vision turning white. But just before he had lost his sight, he looked at Blaze. She appeared to be suffering the exact same thing as Sonic. His vision turned completely white for a few minutes, then the light headness faded. His vision returned, seeing that he was in his Werehog state again. But he wasn't focused about that. His focus was on the figure before him.

It was not Blaze at all. It was B.

He watched B (Or should he call her Blaze?) open her eyes, blinking them for a moment. She then turned to look at Sonic. The two just stared at each other, not saying a word. Sonic's mind screaming 'I TOLD YOU SO' wasn't really helping much at all. Blaze turned away from him and murmured something he couldn't make out…

… Then immediately sent a fireball in his direction.

Sonic barely was able to dodge it. He looked at Blaze in shock, why would she attack him? "WHAT THE HELL, SONIC?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she screamed at him, her hands turning into fists and growling dangerously. She launched another fireball at him, which he dodged easily.

"C-calm down, Blaze!" he told her, but it appeared that she was blinded by her rage. It was possible that she couldn't determine who she was attacking at the moment, all she knew was that she was very angry at the figure. The world seemed to slow down for Sonic as she launched another fireball at him. He dodged it, of course, but afterwards he felt extreme pain in his arm. Looking down at it, he saw that the fireball had grazed him, causing what was at least a two degree burn. He looked back at Blaze, who was casually smiling and blowing smoke off of her fingertip. Sonic growled at her, trying to get his mind off of the pain he was in. He ran at her, top speed, and slashed her in the back with a claw. She yowled in pain and kicked him in the stomach. Sonic went down hard, but still had enough strength to kick her in the shin, sending her down as well. Sonic propped himself upwards with his elbows, finding the strength to stand up once more. Blaze rose to her feet as well, growling/whimpering in pain. The two growled at each other, blaming the other one for their pain. But before Sonic could retaliate, he remembered who exactly he was fighting. This was _Blaze_. A friend of his for a long time. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her more than he already has… So he quickly made a plan. He grabbed a nearby conveniently placed rope, then ran in circles around Blaze. He was easily able to tie her hands and legs together, but her tail was a problem. Eventually, he tied it with her hands. He stopped running directly in front of her, looking down at his work. Blaze thrashed her head in anger, Sonic almost regretted tying her up. But then he remembered that she currently wanted to kill him. He picked her up and made his way down to the nearby stream, a look of determination set on his face. Blaze kept struggling to break free of his grasp, thrashing and attempting to kick wildly. Finally, she figured out what to do.

She quickly bit him on his good arm. The one without the burn.

Sonic winced in pain, but he kept his grip on her. Eventually, he arrived at the stream and placed Blaze nearby. He gently dipped his arm into the stream, immediately recoiling from the pain. But he kept his arm in, then following with the other arm. He looked at Blaze to find her intently watching him, a frown set firmly on her face. As soon as his wounds were cleaned, he took some bandages he had brought there in case he got injured somehow from out of a tree trunk. He bandaged his burn and his bite, then looked at Blaze. The claw marks across her back were still bleeding. He sighed. "You can be really convincing when you're in pain, you know that?" he told her. Blaze didn't say a word. He undid the ropes around her, holding out the bandages. She looked at him for a few seconds, then snatched the bandages out of his hand and walked up to the stream. Sonic then began walking back over to the tree, not bothering to keep an eye on her. Even though it hadn't been night for very long, Sonic found himself to be very tired, so he rested his back against the tree and fell asleep.

When he woke up an hour later, he found that the night hadn't ended yet. His burn and bite wound were healing well, so in spite of the lingering pain, he smiled. That was when he noticed something on his shoulder. He moved his head slightly to find Blaze resting her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He blushed, not knowing why she had done that. He was about to move over when he noticed how peaceful she looked. He couldn't possibly wake her up now. So, he kissed her forehead, when went back to sleep.

When he woke up, Blaze had disappeared.

***Quartz: I finally managed to calm them down…* RARGH I WILL DESTROY ALL *Quartz: … Well, one of them at least…* (Crystal: Well it's about time we see some true Sonaze!) *Quartz: I must agree with my rival. It only took Light about four chapters, but it seems like forever. Anyways, R&R, fellow readers.***


	5. Day 3: All is Forgiven, Kinda

… **I spent all last night. Every second, writing up ideas for this story. I was honestly impressed at the end. Anyways, it's time for Day 3! Review replies first, though.**

**1: Haha, yeah, it's about time huh? *Dances the Mexican Hat Dance around a fluffy pillow* Fluffy~**

**2: As always.**

Day 3

Sonic woke up in his bed a little earlier than normal. He cocked his head to the side to listen to his doorframe from downstairs, what he heard was pure joy to his ears. Nothing. Nobody was bothering him. He got up from out of bed and was about to exit the house when he stopped. Blaze was out there, probably waiting for him. He looked down at his arms, just to see that they were bandaged and almost immediately the memories from the previous night came rushing back at him. He had a fight with Blaze. She injured him. He injured her. Blaze was actually B. Blaze was like him. The final thought that came began to echo in his head, as if it was struggling to process that last bit of information. He couldn't help but blush when he recalled that he kissing Blaze. Yeah, it was on the forehead, but he just couldn't help but blush. He couldn't face her right now. So, he walked up to his couch and looked at what was on TV.

An hour later, he heard a knock at the door. Sonic was unsurprised to find Blaze standing there. "Hi Sonic. Can I come in?" she asked him, not really waiting for a response. She sat down on one of his chairs, Sonic following by sitting down on his sofa once more. Neither of them said anything. Sonic looked up at her and found her gaze on his bandages, he knew that she must be thinking that it wasn't a dream. He looked at her for a moment, then spotted bandages wrapped around her torso. It hadn't been a dream.

"So, uh… You're a Werebeast…" he sheepishly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… And so are you…" Blaze replied, rubbing her arm. The two didn't make eye contact at all.

"Sorry about the, uh, wounds…" said Sonic, trying to look at anything other than Blaze.

"No, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault for attacking first." Blaze said, looking a little startled that Sonic had apologized first. "But still, you should have told me." she said, frowning but keeping a sad look in her eyes.

"Blaze, I didn't know that you were like me, how could I have told you? I haven't even told my friends about that matter." Blaze looked up at him, shocked.

"You… Haven't? I thought that you had and… Everyone was keeping it secret from me." Sonic met her gaze. He watched as a small tear fell from her eye.

"Hey… Don't cry, Kitty Kat." he wiped the tear away and she looked up at him. "Listen, blame me all you want, alright? I was stupid not to see that it was you in the first place. Don't keep blaming yourself for this, just blame me, okay?" said Sonic, smiling at her. Blaze stared at him, shocked that he could be so kind.

"Sonic…" said Blaze, all tears disappearing. Sonic was slightly taken aback when she rushed forwards and hugged him, blushing. "Thank you… That really means a lot." Sonic just stood there, motionless, before gently hugging her back with a smile.

Another hour passed, Blaze and Sonic just finishing the movie _Warm Bodies_ when the phone rang. Sonic sadly got up, knowing that he was going to miss the end of the movie, and answered the phone. "Hello?" Sonic said, trying to mask his disappointment.

"Hey Sonic, it's Tails. I just wanted to know if you and Blaze would like to help me, Cream, Knux and Rouge out with something tonight." Sonic looked back at Blaze and mouthed Tails's name.

"Uh, sorry Tails, but both of us are kind of busy tonight." he said, Blaze looking at him, confused.

"Oh, sorry to bother you then. Bye!" Tails hung up the phone at that. Sonic immediately put down the phone and ran back to the TV, not wanting to miss any more of the movie.

"What did Tails want?" asked Blaze.

"He wanted to know if we wanted to do something with him tonight. I think you know what I said." the two remained silent as the movie ended, afterwards getting ready to leave for the forest.

Meanwhile, Tails dialed his phone and called Knuckles. "Hey Knux, it's me… No, they had something else to do. But we can still go investigate the Forest of the Beast without them, right?"

**Uh oh. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO LATE AND SO SHORT! I'm a lot busier than I thought I would be this summer. And trust me, the next one WILL be longer. R&R!**


	6. Night 3: Another Thing to Worry About

**WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONGGGGGGGGG**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**1: That's the point of a cliffhanger, but still, I do wish I could have made it a little longer.**

**2: Mwa ha ha.**

**3: Well then you must be happy that I updated again.**

**4: Here's more for you. HAPPY…UH…UPDATE DAY!**

**5: Aw, you're making me blush. Thank you!**

**Well, I hope this chapter satisfies all you readers! **

Night 3

"Tails, are you sure this is safe?" asked Cream, slowly approaching the Forest of the Beast with Rouge, Tails and Knuckles.

"Well, not as safe as we would be if we were with Sonic and Blaze, but still safe, Cream." Tails replied, holding a video camera while holding Cream's hand.

"I wonder what came up, after all, a while ago Sonic would have immediately accepted the offer to explore." Knuckles thought aloud. Rouge smiled at this, letting out a laugh.

"I have a guess. I think that the two of them were going on a D-A-T-E." Knuckles looked back at Rouge, who was starting to fall behind the group.

"You still coming, Rouge?" he asked, pausing momentarily.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rouge ran a bit to catch up, then the group proceeded into the Forest of the Beast. Tails couldn't help but gulp, since he was just as scared as Cream at the moment. Two nights ago, three teens had entered the Forest of the Beast and came out with burns. Now, Tails found this suspicious, so he got everyone he could together so they could investigate. Amy and Shadow were both busy, as usual, Sally and Silver were both not home when he called, and finally Sonic and Blaze were doing whatever they were doing. So, with his small team of four people Tails began recording.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze were both just prowling the forest, unaware to their friends just entering the forest. Now that they knew who the other was, they were getting along a lot better. They were still fighting, but now it was just for fun, and not because of pure rage. Although, for a moment, Sonic thought that he heard something snap and someone using various swears to express themselves. But he assumed that it was just his imagination.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT ROCK COME FROM?!" yelled Knuckles, who was currently hobbling along with one arm wrapped around Rouge to support himself.

"Knux, do me a favor and stop being an idiot." gasped out Rouge, who was struggling to hold up Knuckles.

"Both of you, be quiet! We don't want the Beast to hear us!" said Tails, raising his voice. Cream heard a bat and squealed, burying her face into Tails' arm. Soon, the group could hear voices from a nearby clearing. Curious, the four all bent down near a bush and silently watched the Beasts. "There are _two _of them?!" whispered Tails, shocked.

"Not to mention they kind of look familiar…" everyone looked at Cream in surprise. "What? Can't you guys see it?" Cream looked back at her friends, confused.

"No… Why do they look familiar to you?" asked Tails.

"I don't really know. It's the eyes, I guess." said Cream, a rare scowl appearing on her face. Knuckles yelled out again, since Rouge had let him drop to the ground on his bad leg.

Sonic and Blaze were immediately alert at the sound of another yell, closer this time. The two growled angrily. "You don't think those three idiots came back, do you?" asked Blaze, who was ready to launch a fireball at any moment.

"I doubt it. It's probably some person who wants to be a hero by killing the Beast, or something. No matter what, we should probably go check it out." Replied Sonic, walking up to the bush that Tails, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles were all hiding behind…

Meanwhile, behind the bush, Tails was trying to murder Knuckles…Just kidding. But he was trying to keep him quiet. "Shut up, Knux! Do you _want_ to be brutally murdered?!" whispered/yelled Tails. All of them stayed quiet as Beast 1 came closer to their hiding place…And stopped right in front of the bush. The group held their breath as Beast 1 looked around a bit, then turned to face Beast 2.

"There's nothing here." they heard him say. Cream had to cover her mouth for reasons unknown to Tails. They all watched Beast 1 walk back over to Beast 2, then both of them left the area. The entire group let out a breath they had been holding and collapsed out from the bush.

"_Way_ too close…" muttered Tails.

"Tails? Can I go home with Miss Rouge now?" asked Cream, still looking a little shocked.

"Sure. You wanna take Cream home, Rouge?" asked Tails. Rouge simply shrugged.

"Why not? I was just about to head home myself. Just make sure that Knux doesn't hurt himself any more than he already has." said Rouge, taking Cream's hand and leading her in the opposite direction the two beasts went. Tails and Knuckles (Who was using a branch as a makeshift crutch) proceeded to follow the beasts, trying to stay hidden the best they could. Soon, they found a good hiding spot and continued to watch the beasts.

Hours later, the two were on the brink of insanity. They weren't really doing anything other than sleeping. Tails looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, while Knuckles was struggling against the urge to drown himself in the lake. Both of them were relived when dawn began, Tails shutting off the camera and Knuckles about to get up when they made the mistake of looking at the beasts.

Yeah, they didn't see the beasts _at all_. They saw Sonic and Blaze.

Trying to resist the urge to scream, the two got up slowly and walked out from the forest. After they were a good distance away, the two let out a scream. After they were done screaming, they both talked at the same time.

"Why didn't they tell us?!"

"How long have they been like that?!"

"Is _that_ the reason they didn't want to come along?!"

"If they figure out we know, we're screwed!"

Tails sighed and motioned for Knuckles to stop talking.

"Okay, let me talk for a minute here. Now, we both know that Sonic's been super sleepy most of the time, so that must be because of him going to that forest. Blaze comes along and, turns out, she's just like him. I think it's best if we don't say anything about this for the moment, it'll only cause even MORE trouble. And we don't really want that. Our best hope is to…I dunno, try and forget we saw this and never speak of it. Okay?" explained Tails. Knuckles was silent for a moment.

"…Okay. Let's just go sleep on it." replied Knuckles, already heading for his house. Tails immediately followed, but he knew something. They could never forget this. And Sonic or Blaze would figure out that they know eventually. He was going to have to tell them.

Sonic and Blaze woke up at the same time, in the exact same position they were in the night before. They both blushed and got up, without saying a word. Neither of them knew about the fact that two of their friends knew about the fact that they were a Werehog and a Werecat, so they smiled and ran off towards their houses.

Neither of them knew about the events that would happen in the impending future…

**OH GOD WHY DID THAT TAKE SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE?! Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to crawl back into the small hole I call my life and try to make the next chapter. R&R, readers. I'll try and make the wait shorter for Chapter 7.**


	7. Day 4: Tails an Knux: BAD SECRET KEEPERS

**Oh my God, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your encouraging words in the reviews. I'm just SO overworked right now in my life and when school starts up next month it's going to be even busier. I hope I can finish this story before summer ends, though. I'm going to keep trying, okay? Bear with me. I already have plans for another story to be released after Two Beasts finishes, and if you guys wanna know what it's about, the description's near the bottom of my profile. Review replies time!**

**1: Here is your more, good sir.**

**2: Oh, uh, that's actually a good question. Hold up, I need to think about this some more. Okay…Let's see…I'll explain it at the end, okay?**

**3: No prob.**

**4: Yeah? Well, I hope this'll do for now because my army of Creepers and Endermen aren't really trained yet-WAIT A MINUTE DOWN ANTONIO DOWN*BOOM***

**5: Hee hee, thank you for your encouraging words.**

**6: Comic book announcer guy: With the secret of Sonic and Blaze revealed, will this end the growing romance?! Will Tails and Knuckles lose it and go to a mental institution?! Will I ever actually get a life?! Stay tuned! Me: Wait, what the Hell? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Announcer guy: What's this?! Me, being kicked out of some girl's house?! What will possibly become of me?! Stay tuned!**

**7: Thankies very much, Sora. It really means something.**

**8: Oh, my God. This review is really what kept me going. THANK YOU!**

**Now before the chapter begins, I have a couple of thanks to give out. I'd like to thank all the people who have Favorited/Followed Two Beasts. Awsumdeadface, BluBlazeDragon, Flamester96, Kitten With A Tie, Lone Wolf 59, MakTheHedge, Majestic Star Arceus, OooAdventurer78, Purest of the Hearts, Rad Dudesman, Seiryuu626, Sonic the Celestial Dragon, Super SonicAwsomeness, Tanicnyan123, The Chuckinator, The Shadows Rider, bellxross, blazesweet, gh152 the 2****nd****, hollygeorgia5, krikanalo, sonicheherehog and sonicxblazey. Holy-That took a while. Also, thanks to all the guest reviewers too!**

**Next, the ratings. Don't worry, I'll only be listing the top 5. So you can read the actually chapter soon enough. In first place is US (No surprise there.) with-Holy-1007 views. Next is United Kingdom with 109 views (Not too bad, not too bad.). Third place goes to Canada (CANADA, EH! GO CANADA!) with 91 views (Sad thing is, most of those are me re-reading everything.). Fourth goes to Australia with 69 views (Huh, go Aussies, I guess!). And finally, in fifth place is Venezuela (Eh?) with 30 views (Wasn't expecting that.).**

**Alright now bored people, here's the real chapter. Enjoy and keep enjoying.**

Day 4

Tails, after getting about half an hour of sleep, walked up to Knuckles' house and found Knux passed out in the bushes. Well, not exactly passed out more than rocking back and forth in fetal position while murmuring something that didn't make sense. Tails dragged the echidna into his own home and flinged him on the sofa, Knux not reacting at all. "Knuckles, are you okay? Snap out of it." said Tails, jabbing Knux with some random stick he found. After Knux didn't react, Tails pulled out a cattle prod and zapped Knuckles. That snapped him out of it, because after the mini light show he glared at Tails.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! And since when did you carry around a cattle prod anyway?"

"Since today. And I needed to snap you out of it somehow, didn't I?" Tails rolled his eyes. "I gave it a lot of thought last night, and I think we have to tell them."

"WHAT. That's the exact opposite of what you said last night! What made you change your mind?!" Tails sighed and turned away.

"Think about it. No, wait, actually use your BRAIN for once. If we keep this secret, they're just going to be mad at us when they figure it out."

"Well what if they never figure it out?"

"Then someone else will and they'll tell those two."

"Well what if NOBODY figures it out?"

"Then the guilt will force us to tell them."

"What if we don't feel guilty?"

"People will notice that we've been acting weird and question it, then we'll spill everything."

"Well what if I lock myself in my house?"

"What good will that do?!"

"Nobody can get in, OBVIOUSLY."

"That's an idiotic plan."

"Says you!" Neither of them noticed Rouge and Cream approaching.

"Hey guys!" said Cream. Knuckles and Tails screamed.

"O-oh! H-hey girls!" stuttered Tails. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"We miss anything last night?" the two boys tensed.

"Oh no, you guys didn't miss anything!" said Sonic, who had followed them in. "They told me and Blaze everything that happened, and nothing really took place after you two left!"

"Oh, well, alright. We just came to find out if they saw anything, so I guess we'll be going." with that, Rouge and Cream left just as quickly as they had arrived. Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles, a scowl on his face.

"…Please tell me you guys were about to go and tell Blaze and me that you knew." Tails looked down at the ground.

"…We WERE, but Knuckles said it was a stupid idea." Sonic sighed, not believing this.

"Okay…Listen you guys, don't tell ANYONE about this. It would really mean a lot to me AND to Blaze if you kept this a secret." Tails and Knuckles nodded.

**I'M SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! Unfortunately, school starts in less than a week so they'll be less updates than before. But, here's that explanation for Blaze.**

…**Okay, truth be told, I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Let's just all blame Eggman Nega like the people we are! ;D Also, I am officially calling Nega 'The Nega' now. I was translating a Spanish Sonaze Fanfiction with Google Translate and Eggman Nega showed up as 'The Nega'.**

**OH WAIT! GOT IT! Blaze was fighting The Nega (:p) as Burning Blaze. The Nega had anticipated her turning into Burning Blaze and drained the power out from the Sol Emeralds. This caused her to become Werecat Blaze, she murdered The Nega's robot and was stuck as a Werecat every night. And then pretty much nothing until right now. **

**So remember viewers: Whenever something wrong happens in your life, blame The Nega! (YAYYYYYYYYYY!) Also, read and review or The Nega will come and turn you into a Werebeast! (Yayyyyyyyyyyyy?)**


End file.
